1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for transmitting data over a communication channel, the system comprising transmitter and receiver modem circuits with the receiver modem circuits having means for determining whether it is in synchronism with the signals being sent over the channel by the transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art wireline modems have multiple configurations which can be selected to satisfy different network applications. In most cases, improper configuration selection will cause incompatibility between local and remote modems. The prior art modems have generally not had the ability to automatically detect incompatible configurations.
The aforementioned incompatibility can be due to incorrect bootstrapping of an input signal into the modem circuit or to channel impairments which cause the transmitter and receiver modem to fall out of synchronism.